Sofia and the Beast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Princess Sofia tries to give another princess a happy ending. But things go awry when Sofia's amulet sends the wrong ally to help her!


**Inspired by the Sofia the First episode, 'Beauty is the Beast', here's a little story I wanted to do! Please enjoy and no flames please. Thank you!**

* * *

In the kingdom of Enchancia, Princess Sofia was telling her rabbit friend Clover about how she saved Princess Charlotte from becoming a beast.

"Wow! I'm surprised you weren't scared, Sofia!" Clover said. "If I saw a beast, I'd be running my furry tail all the way back to the forest!"

Sofia shrugged. "Well, it's not the first time I've seen a beast. There was this one time I saw a beast even bigger and scarier than Charlotte! It happened before Princess Elena came out of my amulet. I was called to the Secret Library to give a story a happy ending..."

* * *

Sofia arrived to the Secret Library to bring a happy ending to one of the many, many books without endings.

As Storykeeper, it was Sofia's job to bring happy endings to the stories of the Secret Library.

A book magically flew off the shelf and told Sofia of the story she needed to finish.

"The Tale of the Cursed Princess. Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Terratina was a young princess named Serenity. She was shy, soft-spoken and pure of heart. She was beloved by all in her kingdom. Princess Serenity was going to become queen. But on the day of her coronation, the young princess fled the castle, screaming in terror."

"Huh?" Sofia was confused. "Why would she run away like that?"

"If the princess is not found in time, then the kingdom of Terratina will not have a ruler. And their people will fall into despair."

Sofia jumped to her feet. "Oh, no! I've got to find princess Serenity."

With her trusted flying horse Minimus, Sofia flew over to Terratina. "Okay, first we have to find Princess Serenity."

"But how?" asked Minimus.

"Well, let's ask around the village." Sofia came to the village and talked to the first person she saw; an old woman selling apples.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Sofia said politely. "But do you know where Princess Serenity is?"

The old woman looked at Sofia carefully. "Well, you see my dear, many folks believe Princess Serenity's castle is haunted!"

"Haunted?!" Sofia echoed.

"That's right! Princess Serenity practically flew out the castle!" The woman shook her head. "I hope she'll Ben fine in time for her coronation!"

"Do you know where I can find her?" asked Sofia.

"Well, you could try the forest." The woman pointed to the woods outside the village. "The princess was last seen heading towards them."

"Alright! Thank you, Ma'am!" Sofia hopped back on Minimus and headed to the forest.

Sofia and Minimus flew over the forest to find Princess Serenity. "She couldn't have gone far, Minimus!"

Sofia gasped when she saw a young woman sitting on a stump. "Minimus! Down there!"

The horse dove down before the girl. She looked up and yelped in surprise. "NO! Stay away from me!"

"It's okay! We won't hurt you!" Sofia said. She saw this girl was a teenage girl with short, curly black hair and wore a lovely green gown. A gold tiara was placed upon her head. Sofia saw the fear in her big brown eyes.

"Are you Princess Serenity?" asked Sofia.

"Y-Y-Yes," Serenity gulped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia. And I'm here to help you!"

Serenity frowned. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, Princess Sofia." she said sadly. "You see," She looked around. "I've been cursed! Many strange things have happened to me! First, my clothes came alive and attacked me when I opened my closet to get the perfect dress for my coronation. Then I heard horrible wailing sounds coming from nowhere! And then I saw a huge, menacing figure dressed in a black robe who conjured a swarm of bats that attacked me!"

"I don't think you're cursed, Serenity." Sofia said.

"But I must be, Sofia! Why else would a ghost attack me and chase me out of my own castle?!"

"She has a point." said Minimus.

"And I don't want you to get involved in my wretched curse." Serenity backed away. "You must keep a safe distance from me, my dear."

Before Sofia said another word, a yellow powder was thrown at her! She yelped in surprise as the magical substance affected her amulet.

"What happened?!" Sofia said.

Serenity screamed. "It's the curse! It's the curse!"

Sofia looked at her amulet. "It's not the curse! It's crazy crystals!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Someone threw crazy crystals on my amulet! Now it won't work right!" Sofia clutched her amulet to her chest. "Now what am I going to do?!"

Hearing her distress, the amulet glowed brightly. Sofia gasped. "Wait! I think a princess is coming to help!"

"Oh, I do hope so!" Serenity said. But her face turned white when a massive figure loomed over Sofia.

"S-S-Sofia! Sofia!" Serenity wheezed out, pointing at something.

"What is it, Serenity?" Sofia asked.

"M-M-M-M-" Serenity tried to speak.

A dark shadow fell upon Sofia. Hearing a low growling behind her, the young princess looked over and saw a creature unlike anything she's ever seen!

"AAAAAAAH!" Sofia couldn't help it. She let out a scream.

"MONSTER!" Serenity screamed even louder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Serenity's loud, ear-splitting scream caused the dumbfounded creature to stumble backward.

Sofia stared at this strange creature. He looked like an animal, a very large animal. He had thick brown fur, wolf-like hind legs, huge, muscular arms, and small horns on his head. He wore blue pants and a long, flowing cape.

Princess Serenity grabbed Sofia. "Run, Princess Sofia! Save yourself!"

Sofia broke free of her grasp. "Wait a minute!" She approached the creature. "I'm sorry we screamed like that. Are you alright?"

The creature shot up to his full height. "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?!" he snarled at the princess.

Serenity gasped seeing the creature's sharp fangs and hideous sneer, she fainted.

"Who are you?! Why have you brought me here?!" This monster was furious. Sofia could see it in not just his tone, but in his blue eyes.

"Please don't be angry! I can explain!" Sofia said, calming him down. "I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia. My amulet brought you here by mistake." She looked at him carefully. "And you are?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he gruffed. "I'm a beast!"

"No, I mean what's your name?" Sofia asked.

The Beast rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, well...it's been so long since I went by my name. Just...call me Beast."

Sofia smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Beast." She curtsied for the Beast. "You see, someone threw crazy crystals on my amulet. It usually sends a princess to help, but it brought you here instead." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Now the Beast was more surprised. This child wasn't afraid of him at all. He noticed Princess Serenity coming to.

"Oooh...what happened?" She looked up and yelped seeing the Beast. "Oh, my!"

"No, no, no!" Sofia said. "It's okay, Princess Serenity! This is Mr. Beast, he's going to help us with your curse!"

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Yes! You see, Mr. Beast, someone wants to keep Princess Serenity from becoming queen! If we all work together, we could save the kingdom and get you back home!"

The Beast was quite conflicted with all of this. But he really had no choice. He wanted to return home with Belle and his beloved servants. "Alright, I'll help." he groaned.

Serenity was a bit uneasy. "Are you sure about this, Princess Sofia?" she whispered. " I mean, how can a beast help me?"

"You need to have faith, Serenity." Sofia said. "Now, let's go to your castle and find out who's responsible for this!"

"I know a shortcut! Follow me!" said Serenity.

* * *

Sofia, Serenity, and the Beast sneaked through the woods and arrived at the castle. Sofia and the Beast were shocked at the sight of the castle.

It was dark and gloomy with a dark cloud looming over the castle.

"The curse has spread throughout my castle." Serenity said sadly. "It's wretched malevolence is contagious!"

The sight of the castle chilled even the Beast! But Sofia wasn't fearful. "I don't know. Normally, when someone is cursed, it's because they've done something bad. Have you done anything bad, Serenity?"

"Of course not! I've done everything in my power to help my people! I've never done a thing wrong!" Serenity felt horrible. "I uphold the royal tradition of helping others! Now...I cannot even help myself..."

Serenity flinched when she felt the Beast's hairy paw on her shoulder. "Don't be upset, Serenity." he said softly.

"Yeah! We're here for you!" Sofia said. "Now, is there a way into your castle?"

"Well, there's the usual front and back way. But they're being guarded by crafty knights in black armor! If we confront them and cause a ruckus, then there's no hope of getting in. I suggest we enter through a secret passageway I know of."

Serenity showed them to a huge oak tree. She did a secret knock and the trunk of the tree opened up to reveal a secret passageway. "This way!"

The trio ventured down into the darkness of the secret tunnel. "This should lead us to the foyer!" Serenity arrived at the hatch. She opened it quietly and took a peek. "As I thought..."

"What?" whispered Sofia.

"Those black knights are guarding the throne room! If they're guarding that room, I have a feeling the culprit is inside!" Serenity deduced. "Hmm, but how are we going to get past them? They're quite imposing!"

"Really? More imposing than me?" the Beast asked with a sly grin.

Sofia and Serenity smiled. "I think I know where this is going." said Sofia.

The bored black knights were getting tired of standing around.

"Oi, how much longer do we have to stand here?" one of them asked. "I'm getting tired of standing in this spooky castle! It gives me the creeps!"

"We're suppose to be guards. No one said it was suppose to be fun!" said the other knight. "And there's nothing to get spooked about! It's just a castle."

"I beg to differ..." A deep voice bellowed.

Jumping nearly a foot in the air, the knights spun around and there was the Beast!

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A BEAST!" The knights screamed and ran away, falling over each other before busting out of the castle.

More knights arrived at the scene and gasped at the sight of the Beast. They all charged at him, but the Best with his mighty strength, they were easily knocked away.

* * *

With the Beast keeping the knights busy, Sofia and Serenity sneaked into the throne room.

There, they find a hooded figure sitting on the throne.

"Whoever you are, it's over!" Serenity said. "You might as well surrender!"

A chuckle came from the figure. "My, my, aren't we feeling uncharacteristically brave, Serenity."

Sofia blinked. "Wait, I know that voice! You're the old lady from the market! Aren't you?!"

The figure stood and removed the hood. It was indeed the old lady.

Serenity wasn't fazed. "You're no old lady. Why don't you stop being a coward and show your real face, Samantha?"

"Samantha?!"

The old woman took out a wand from her robe sleeve and waved it over her head. Red smoke swirled around her to reveal a teenager resembling Serenity, only she had curly red hair instead of black.

"So, figured me out, cousin?" said Samantha.

"Of course. Sofia was right. People don't become cursed for no reason. I thought about all that happened to me. Bats scaring me half to death, clothes coming alive, those were all the cruel pranks you did to me when we were kids using your magic."

"So it was you who threw those crazy crystals on my amulet!" said Sofia.

"That's right. I recognized the amulet of Avalor the moment I saw you, Princess Sofia. But I guess ruining your amulet didn't help since it sent you a monstrous beast to back you up!"

Serenity was outraged. "You've gone too far this time, Samantha! I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

Samantha scoffed. "Oh, please, Serenity. It takes a brave soul like me to rule a kingdom!"

"You mean mean, not brave, Samantha!" Serenity shot back. "You may have magic, but you are nothing but a no-account, jealous bully!"

Samantha pointed her wand at her cousin. "If I were you, I'd watch that tone of yours, Princess!"

The door was smashed open and in walked the Beast. "Those knights were hardly a challenge."

"Don't come near me, creature!" Samantha shot a blast of magic, but Serenity jumped in and pushed the Beast aside.

The Beast was stunned. The princess saved his life. Without a pause for breath, Serenity ran out of the throne room.

Samantha laughed maliciously. "Ha! That's right! Run like the scaredy cat you always were!" She was going to go after her cousin, but Sofia and the Beast blocked her path.

"We won't let you hurt Samantha!" Sofia said with no fear at all. The Beast snarled at the wicked cousin.

Samantha just laughed even more. "Oh, please! A little princess and a hairy beast against the likes of me?!" She raised her wand up high. "This won't take but a minute!" She conjured the biggest, most powerful attack to shoot the two heroes down.

When she fired, they realized it was too big to dodge!

But then, Princess Serenity jumped in front of them.

"SERENITY!" Sofia screamed.

But the blast of fire bounced off of Princess Serenity and made a direct hit at Samantha. An explosion of red engulfed her.

The castle shook from the force of Samantha's attack. When it died down and the smoke cleared, Samantha was gone. All that was left was her wand.

That's when Sofia and the Beast saw Serenity holding one of the knight's shields. "Magic-deflecting shields. Never defend a castle without them."

"What happened to Samantha?!" asked the Beast.

"She struck herself down." Serenity answered. "She foolishly opened fire and attacked herself, this is why Samantha always loses. She always acts without thinking."

* * *

With Samantha gone, Serenity returns to her castle to begin her coronation. The people of Terratina rejoiced as their beloved princess was back where her rightfully was.

"Thank you for all your help!" Serenity said, hugging Sofia. "I couldn't have done it without you, Sofia!"

Serenity smiled at the Beast. "You didn't think I forgot about you, huh?" She kissed him on his furry cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Beast."

The Beast turned red from his horns to his furry toes. "Uh...t-thank you too."

His surprise grew when Sofia hugged him. "We couldn't have done this without you, Mr. Beast!"

The Beast chuckled and ruffled Sofia's hair. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. You are a remarkable girl. Sofia!" He tickled Sofia under her chin.

"Hehehehehehe! That tickles!" the young princess giggled. "Serenity, do you still have Samantha's wand? You could use it to fix my amulet and send Mr. Beast back!"

Serenity took out the wand. "I do have it, Sofia. But...do you and Mr. Beast have to go? Won't you help me run my kingdom?"

"I wish I could stay, but there's someone back home who's probably worried about me." The Beast said honestly. "I have to go."

"And I can't just abandon my friends and family back home." Sofia said. She smiled. "But you showed to be a great leader, Princess Serenity! You faced your fears and defeated your cousin! You've got what it takes to rule a kingdom!"

Serenity couldn't argue with that. "You're right." She pointed the wand and fixed Sofia's amulet. As soon as it did, the Beast's body began to glow.

"What's happening?!" said the Beast, looking at his luminous paws.

"You're going back home." Sofia and Serenity hugged the Beast.

The Beast embraced his new friends and he vanished.

"There goes the greatest warrior I ever had." Serenity sighed. "Who knew a Beast could be so wonderful!"

Sofia giggled. "That's for sure!"

With her job done, Princess Serenity returned to her throne and the kingdom of Terratina rejoiced with the return of it's princess now queen.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sofia finished telling her story.

"Wow, Sof! You met a bigger beast than Charlotte?!" Clover said.

Sofia nodded. "Yep, he looked scary. But it turns out, he was a great guy! I wonder if he still remembers being me and Serenity?"

Far away in another kingdom, Belle and Prince Adam finished writing a book together.

"The Princess with the Hero's Heart." Belle said. "I love it!"

Prince Adam smiled at the cover. It was a picture of Serenity standing upon a cliff wielding a magic wand along side a young girl in a ballgown and a huge furry creature. "As do I."


End file.
